Healing The Broken
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: She is a "Broken Toy" and he is the "Broken Boy" Find out who and what they do to help each other... Contains shipping like BickNdy, Co-LaLu, NaLi, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, and a few OC's... CRACK SHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Thank you all for checking this story! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! (Though I wish I did!)**

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Hot tears trickle down my face as I think about my real mother... Everything she's ever done to me...

 _"Call him," She spoke sternly._

 _"But... Mom, I..." I whimpered._

 _"No, but's. If you love me, you'll be involved, you'll call." She glared, but then looked away in sighed, "I guess you don't love me..."_

 _Her eyes began to fill with tears and I caved... I love her... She's my mother... I don't want to do this stuff... But... I don't want her to be sad..._

 _I grabbed the phone and had her put in the numbers... The other line was ringing..._

 _"Hello?" A man said from the other line._

 _"Hey," I spoke, "It's me, Aoi Marvell, from that website. Remember?" I was shaking... Really badly... But my voice was steady... I looked up at my mom hoping for approval... She glared at me then shoved the paper on my lap..._

 _"Yes I remember," The man spoke again._

 _"How are you?" I asked._

 _"Good, and you?"_

 _I was about to answer back honestly, but my mother smacked my leg..._

 _"I'm amazing... I'm talking to you after all..."_

 _My mother smirked as she got off the bed..._

 _"Aoi! Who are you on the phone with?" She called out from a distance. I looked at the script not knowing what to say next..._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I have to go. My mother's coming." I spoke softly._

 _"Call me later, okay?" He spoke in a husky manner._

 _"O-okay... Bye..." I slammed the phone down and as I did..._

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _She hit me..._

Tears poured out harder than before at that memory... But there was so much more...

 _"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE! HE LOVED ME! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! YOU FUCKED UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" My mother continued to yell at me, getting louder and louder every time._

 _"But...M-mom... I just had a snack..." I whimpered..._

 _"YEAH! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! AND YOUR **FAT ASS** DIDN'T NEED IT!" She stomped towards me and pulled me by my hair._

 _"But, mom, he beat me... It was only a mint..."_

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _"STOP MOUTHING BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"_** _I... I did what...?_

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"WHY DID YOU RAT ME OUT?!"_** _She yelled. **"STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! IT WAS ALCOHOL! SO WHAT?! WHO CARES IF YOU'RE A MINOR?! KIDS YOUR AGE WOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE SOME ALCOHOL!"** She threw glasses everywhere she could..._

 _"But... I didn't want it... I don't want to be involved with that stuff..."_

 _She stopped, dropped the glass, and marched towards me..._

 _"Mom...?"_

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

 ** _*BASH*_**

 ** _*CRASH*_**

 ** _*SHATTER*_**

 ** _*BANG*_**

 _After many slaps, she kicked me up against the wall..._

 _ **"GET UP! I DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** She began throwing cups and plate at me as if trying to prove a point..._

 _I then felt a splitting pain in my chest..._

 _"*Cough* *Cough* Mom... Please... Sto-"_

 ** _"DON'T TELL ME TO STOP! YOU WEAK LITTLE SLUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'RE STRONGER! DO YOU HEAR ME! DON'T COME BACK! EVER! NEVER COME BACK UNTIL YOU'RE STRONGER!"_** _She took a big gulp out of her bottle of alcohol... **"IF YOUR WEAK ASS COMES BACK HERE YOU BETTER BE STRONGER! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT I DID TO YOU!"** She grabbed me by my hair and threw me out of the house..._

 _..._

But so much has happened since then... I've made many great friends... Joined Fairy Tail...

"Aoi..." I whispered, "Where are you now..?"

Standing up, I put the picture away in a draw, in my nightstand, by my bed... Rubbing my tears away, I made my bed, went to the restroom, and turned on the water for a nice hot shower... Hoping to wash the memories away...

...

 **At The Guild**

 **?'s POV**

"Master Makarov, may I speak with you alone... Perhaps in your office..?" I asked.

"Of course my child, is everything alright?" He jumped down from the bar, and began walking up the stairs, his hands behind his back.

"..."

"I see..." He muttered.

We arrived at his office on the third floor and he opened the door for us to go in. Though, as I went in, like usual when this happened, he put a sound proof barrier around the room with a soft chant. While I waited, I sat in my favorite black leather chair and propped my feet up on the table in front of me, while he sat in his brown one across from mine.

"Master... I... I couldn't stop again..." I whispered hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Stop what?" He asked. "I want you to tell me exactly what you did..."

"I couldn't stop cutting Master..." I looked down in shame.

"What have I told you child..? This is not something you should be ashamed of..." He rubbed his temples for a moment before looking at me, "Show me... How bad are they this time..?" He asked me.

"They aren't too bad..." I lied as I stood up, rolled up my black shorts, and showed him my left thigh... I've never cut my right leg... I don't know why... Just never liked it...

"Those aren't bad..." He said scanning over them...

"That's just part of it Master..." I rolled my shorts back down and pulled up my shirt showing him my stomach.

"MY DEAR LORD CHILD!" He yelled.

"Master, please don't yell..." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry child... It just amazes me... You need to stop... Before you do it too deep... Please..." He begged.

"I'm sorry Master but that is impossible..." I muttered. "This is the one thing that I am not eligible to do for you... Please... Forgive me..."

"Shhh, it's okay my child..." He cooed, "I will not push it but please..."

"Master, may I ask a favor of you..." I asked looking up at the said man.

"Yes child..?"

"I would like to be on a team with these people," I handed him a piece of paper, he opened it and nodded.

"I most certainly think this team will work... I will talk to them about this later... Now... Go see your friends..."

I nodded.

"Yes Master," I stood up and bowed before I left the room.

 _I hope they are all okay with this... It's not much of a change but maybe they'll be alright with a few new teammates..._

* * *

 **Well! There you have it! Main character and ship are a surprice! Hope you guys can wait a little bit!**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! Thank you all for checking this story! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! (Though I wish I did!)**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"May I see the following in my office immediately:

Lucy Heartfilia,

Laxus Dreyar,

Bickslow,

Wendy Marvell,

Evergreen,

Freed Justine, and

Charla, in my office as soon as possible," He spoke loudly.

Everybody looked up at him in confusion, he never call so many people into his office, let alone in general called them in. He normally he talked to them in front of the whole guild. There was never anything to hide.

…

 **A few minutes later**

 **In his office**

 **Lucy's POV**

…

Everybody walked into his office and took a seat.

"Now children," Master spoke, "I have a favor to as all of you." He glanced around the room and his gaze landed on Wendy. "Come here my dear child."

Everyone watched as Wendy come to the front of the room and stood beside his desk. She was shaking. Badly. Before I let my thoughts wander off somewhere else, I notice the way Wendy is dressed. It's different from normal, that I know. She was wearing black thigh high stockings, with black short shorts. Though that was strange as it is, she was wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket, and as for shoes, she was wearing converse. This was getting weird. She was always a bright person.

"Now, I have called you all here because I would like for all of you to make a team. I would like you all to work together for her sake." Master Makarov looked at Wendy smiling, while everyone sat there confused.

"Wendy…? What's going on…?" Evergreen asked.

"Well… Um… You see…" She looked down and sighed, but instead of answering, she rolled up her short. Hundreds of cuts were covering her thighs. Some were scars that were completely fated, some were pink and almost faded, and there were many fresh ones.

"Wendy…" Bickslow muttered, his voice filled with worry, and his smile was gone.

"Wendy… Why…? Why would you do this to yourself…?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

Wendy never looked at us… She just looked down… But before we knew it, someone got out of their chair and pulled her towards himself…

"Bickslow…?" Wendy questioned.

"You're not alone anymore… We're here for you… I promise… And even if they aren't… I will be… So please… Stop doing this to yourself…" He pleaded to her while rubbing her back in small circles.

Tears began to pour down Wendy's cheeks.

"Thank you Bickslow…"

Once the words left her mouth, almost everyone in the room let out some sort of approving sound agreeing with him.

The room began quiet except for the whimpers of Wendy sitting on Bickslow's lap. Everyone was just looking her.

…

 **Normal POV**

…

"Wendy?" Laxus spoke. "Do you think you're ready to do a job?" He asked. "We can learn more about each other that way…"

"Yes… I would like to try and work together with all of you…" She spoke up pulling away from Bickslow and rubbing her eyes.

"No." Bickslow protested.

"Bickslow. You know better than to defy Laxus-sama…" Freed warned glaring.

"I don't care. How about, instead of bonding with a mission. Why don't we have a sleepover at Cosplayer's house?" He suggested.

"WHY MY HOUSE?!" Lucy yelled.

Bickslow looked at her and chuckled.

"You moved that way your team couldn't find you… And I know it's a large house…." He continued rubbing Wendy's back while smiling at Lucy.

"How do you know that…?" She asked tilting her head to the side obviously confused.

"Because we live next to each other idiot!" He started laughing, and everyone eventually when Lucy's face went a bright red.

"Oh…" She muttered. "Well!" She cheered up, "If that's the case then hell yeah everyone can come over!" She stood up and clasped her hands together.

* * *

 **Well! There you have it! A new story! Sorry if I get slow to update! Just let me know if you want me to update a specific one! I'll do my best!**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for not updating very much... BUT! I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL(!) BE MUCH LONGER!**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	3. PLEASE READ

_**FOLLOW/ADD FOR ANY AND ALL UPDATE INFORMATION, NEW STORIES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! ENJOY!**_

 **Snapchat:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Instagram:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Twitter:**

 _\- tlwagw1_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Healing the Broken! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Many surprises to come throught this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **At Lucy's House**

 **6:30 pm**

 **…**

As said, everyone arrives at Lucy's house at 6:30 pm each carrying a backpack full of things they would need for the night.

First to arrive was Wendy and Charla, they came over at 5:30 to help her get food, drinks, and other things ready for the night.

Then Laxus showed up, at 5:45 to help with any heavy lifting there was, to which there was a lot of. He also brought a few "things" to make the night much more fun.

At 6:15 Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed arrived and put their things in the living room instructed by Lucy who told them to make themselves at home.

By 6:30, everyone had arrived and was ready to get to know each other.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled.

"What's up Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked.

"We have a few more people coming. I have talked to Master about it, and he thinks it's a good idea as well." She stated.

"What do you mean Blondie?" Laxus spoke up this time unaware of the situation.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Looks like they're here…"

"Who?"

"You'll see!"

She ran to the door smiling.

The minute that door opened, Laxus was up and out of his seat ready to attack.

"What. Are. YOU. Doing. _HERE_." His voice rang with anger.

"Easy there, Thunder Ass." The man said.

"Fuck off Bastard," Laxus retorted.

"Ouch. Oh. Wait. Was that supposed to hurt?" The man walked into Lucy's living room and smirked.

"What's up?" He said.

It was Cobra.

"Gajeel? You can come out now…" Lucy spoke up again.

"JUST HOW MANY FUCKIN' PEOPLE DID YOU INVITE COSPLAYER?!" Bickslow shouted.

"Just the people that Master approved of." She shrugged.

"Lucy-san, how many people did you want here?" Freed spoke for everyone in the room.

Meanwhile, Wendy was smiling the whole time.

"Well, if you must know, I wanted:

Erik,

Sorano,

Macbeth,

Richard,

Sawyer,

Gajeel,

Pantherlily,

Jellal,

Meredy,

And Ultear."

Lucy let out a long list of people and everyone's jaw dropped.

"How many of them were accepted Lucy?" Evergreen finally spoke up.

"Erik, otherwize known as Cobra. Macbeth, known as Midnight. Gajeel and Pantherlily. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear."

"Lucy-nee…" Wendy looked at her, "Where are they all…?"

Everyone gave Wendy weird looks as if hoping for an explanation, but she continued to stare at Lucy who was just smiling at the little girl.

"Before I answer that, I do ask that everyone calls these people by whatever names that they would like to go by."

Lucy had a dangerous aura around her as if trying to say that everyone should do as their told. To which everyone nodded.

"Now, to answer your question Wendy, Erik and Macbeth are right here. Gajeel and Pantherlily are hiding in the shadows. And as for Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear, they are at the guild with Master and will be here soon…"

"I still don't like having to work with Poison Dick…" Laxus pouted.

"And I still don't like having to with you Thunder Ass, but it's thanks to Blondie here the we are free, and she's in charge of us. So grow the fuck up and deal with it." Cobra's sharp words make Laxus' vein in his temple even more than it was prior.

"I'm sorry… She did what?"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"I MAINLY DID THIS FOR WENDY! SO CHILL THE FUCK OUT! GROW UP! AND DEAL WITH IT!" Lucy's eyes slowly began to change color.

"Blondie," Cobra spoke, "Calm down…"

"'Yeah Cosplayer… Just chill a little bit…"

Lucy sighed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to use the bathroom…" Lucy spoke before she walked off without another word.

 **…**

 **While Lucy is gone…**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

"So does anyone want to explain _what the fuck_ just happened?" Laxus asked.

"Lucy got pissed." Wendy answered.

"Why?" Laxus spoke.

As Wendy was about to speak, Cobra did instead.

"It's Thunder Ass' fault."

Laxus stood up and glared at Cobra.

"The fuck you mean?"

"She got pissed because you got pissed that we are here."

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know that!" Laxus was shaking with rage.

"I do know that, and I know _exactly_ what she was thinking… I know _exactly_ what you're thinking right now…" Cobra's smirk was only pissing Laxus off more and more.

"Shut up…" Laxus muttered. "Shut up and leave…"

"No can do," Cobra sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 ***SLAM***

A loud bang was heard throughout the house and they stopped.

"Is Lucy-san alright?" Freed asked.

"No," Cobra answered.

"What do you mean ' _No_ ',?!" Laxus shouted, but later regretted it because his, Gajeel's, and Cobra's ears began to ring.

"I'm going to check on her," Cobra got up from the white leather couch and walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't you dar-" Laxus started, but was cut off.

"Let him go Laxus… She needs him right now…" Wendy spoke, and Laxus stopped, sat down.

 **…**

 **Lucy in the Bathroom**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **…**

"I need to calm down…" I sigh.

Shaking my head repeatedly as if trying to get rid of very horrible thought crossing my mind.

"Dammit!" I begin punching the wall repeatedly.

 ***SLAM***

I didn't really realize it, but I ended up putting a hole in the wall.

"I… Should probably stop…" I pulled my hand away from the wall, and not even a minute later, Erik walked in.

"E-Erik…" I muttered.

I feel as if I'm going to cry… I really don't feel safe right now…

"I know Lucy…" He called my name and my heart began to quiver.

"Erik…" I couldn't even make out words… Just his name…

He didn't say anything, instead of saying something… He held me… He made me relax… I just cried in his arms from there…

"I just want Wendy to be okay… I just wanted her to be okay… But I also want to sort out my issues too…" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his torso and unknowing began to dig my nails into his back.

"I know babygirl… And I know it hurts… Just relax…" He rubbed my back and slowly I began to relax.

"Thank you… Erik…" I pulled away and smiled.

"Anything for my beautiful babygirl… I love you Lucy…" He said the three words I always loved to hear.

"I love you too… Erik…"

Our faces drew closer and our lips eventually met. In a sweet and gentle kiss. His soft sweet lips was almost heavenly. The way he held me. The way he creased my face when he did... Was so seductive… The kiss slowly grew deeper. He forced my mouth open with his sinfully wicked tongue and we eventually battled for dominance. He, obviously, won the fight and began to search every little crevice and detail in my mouth. The longer this went on, the more I began to blush.

As time went on for what seemed like decades, we finally parted knowing we both needed air.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry Blondie… Let's go… Everyone is waiting for us… Remember… We have to get along…" He chuckled.

"That goes for you and Laxus too though." I spoke sternly.

"Yeah… I know…" He sighed, "Tell him to knock it the fuck off though."

"I will, but that goes for you too." I chuckled.

"I know, I know."

I grabbed his wrist and lead him to the bathroom door.

"Let's go!"

 **…**

 **Back in Lucy's Living Room**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

Lucy and Cobra walked back into the living room and everyone smiled.

"Sorry about that you guys…" Lucy sighed.

"It's okay Blondie."

Laxus spoke up, but Lucy didn't reply… Instead, she just completely ignored him…

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Come in!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey."

"Hello Lucy-san."

"Lucy-chan!"

"What's up Bunny?"

"Sorry to interrupt."

Five people walked in the door and Lucy smiled at all of them.

"Welcome! I'm glad everything was sorted out with the Council!" Lucy cheered.

"It's all thanks to your hard work." The man who walked in second smiled at Lucy and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Jellal. How long has it been?"

"It's been too long…" He chucked but then went to sit down by Freed.

"Hey, how have you been?" Lucy asked the first lady that walked in.

"It's been great Lucy. Thanks for watching out for Gray for me." She bowed her head to Lucy and Lucy lifted her chin and bowed down now that she was eyelevel with said female.

"Raise your head Ultear, I have not done anything to deserve thanks." Lucy voice was soft, but she was smiling.

"But Lucy-sama!" Ultear yelled.

"No buts," Lucy scolded. "Now… Where's my hug?" She stretched her arms out and Ultear went straight into them smiling.

"Yes ma'am…" She chuckled.

Once they pulled away from each other, she went and sat down by Bickslow.

"LUCY-CHAN~~~!" The third guest called.

"Merry-chan!" Lucy yelled as well.

"I MISSED YOU!" Meredy clung to Lucy's arm and cried tears of joy as if she was a child going to school for the first time.

"I missed you too hun, but we are together now, so please do not cry…" Lucy begged the young girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright Lucy-chan…" The little girl kissed Lucy's cheek then went and sat down beside Evergreen.

"Wassup Bunny?" Gajeel waved.

"Not much boy. You?"

"Not much. Where you want me and Lily?" He asked.

"Where ever you liked," Lucy smiled.

"That's chill. Thanks Bun." He sat down next to Wendy and Charla.

* * *

 **Explanation of what's going on/what Lucy has in mind occurs next chapter. Stick around and find out! See ya next month!**

 **R &R**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review please!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Bye-Bye!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS BEYOND OVERDUE!**

 **I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!**

 **1\. LadyAllyssa chapter 1 . Apr 18, 2016**

 **wow that was a strong first chapter,** cant **wait to see where you take it.**

 _Thank you~!_

 **2.** leenadavinci **chapter 1 . May 13, 2016**

 **please continue this is too good. cliffhanger ahh**

 _I love cliffhangers, but hate them *.*"_

 **3.** Tiernank **chapter 2 . Jun 14, 2016**

 **Loving the concept for this, I can't wait to hear more** back story **on why Wendy the way she is now!**

 _The back story is a little hard to explain, but it's very personal. This story (I have no shame in admitting), is like a therapy session for me._

 **4.** apriiil **chapter 2 . Jun 14, 2016**

 **I do just have one question... How exactly old is Wendy in this story? O.o  
**

 _I don't know about you! But she's 22_

 _(Sorry...I had to...)_

 **5\. Jozanimelover chapter 2 . Jun 14, 2016**

 **I'm so excited for the next update! This story is so good so far!**

 _That means a lot~! Thank you!_

 **6\. Guest chapter 4 . Oct 5, 2016**

 **Please tell me you are going to have** gajeel **and levy together** im **sorry i just** dont **see either of them with anyone else but each other**

 _I planned on them being together!_

 **7\. Guest chapter 4 . Mar 21, 2017**

 **Is this going to be updated anytime soon?  
**

 _I'm sorry, I know I'm very late...Life is a little crazy right now..._

 **8\. DemonEmpress33 chapter 4 . May 2, 2017**

 **You categorised this as** lalu **but you wrote it as** colu **...**  
 **But whatever, your the author after all... _**  
 **Loved it**  
 **Please update**

 _In the description, I wrote it as Co-LaLu. As for why there's a hifin seperating Cobra...you'll have to wait and see..._

 **9\. sassykitten1701 chapter** 4 . **May 26, 2017**

 **Wait what do you mean, see you next month?! You're going to update since then that, right?**

 _I had plans to, but I never did..._

 **FUCK TALKIN' NOW THOUGH!**

 **SEE Y'ALL AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **...**

Everyone sat in Lucy's living room at her new house.

"So Cosplayer, you wanna explain?" Bickslow spoke up.

"Sure!" Lucy smiles, "Which part?"

"I personally," Freed spoke up, "Would like to know your logic in such a large team."

Lucy sits down in the middle of the semicircle to make sure that everyone could see her and she could look at the entire group.

"It's simpler than eating pie, Freed. Everyone here has a certain quality that others have, yes, but they stand out the most in that person. Wendy needs balance right now, and that's exactly what I'm giving her with this group. Freed," She looked at the said man. "You are best with plan making. In other words. Finding what works best.

"Laxus, you are best at leading a large group." She chuckled, "Getting people to cooperate.

"Evergreen, you are the best with defense. Guarding the people around you.

"Gajeel, you are durable during combat because of your Dragon Force. A good 'rock' to lean on.

"Pantherlily, you are able to change your size, this helps to fight different sized opponents. You are able to change how you are depending on the situation.

"Charla, you are able to change your appearance, this helps with infiltration. Getting people to open up.

"Ultear, you are able to take charge if needed, but you are always calm through any and all situations.

"Meredy, you are able to use your magic to hurt people, but you are always ready to help heal anyone who's hurt.

"Jellal, you are the calmest, but the most destructive when it comes to a fight. That being said, your wise words have a large impact.

"Erik, you are able to 'hear' what our opponents' plans are and are able to inform us of any activity. You can help other communicate and get points across.

"Macbeth, your strength is what surprises your enemy's most. This leaves room for mystery based on your actions."

When Lucy stopped talking Bickslow spoke up.

"Cosplayer?"

"Yes, Bickslow?"

"You forgot about me!" His face serious with the slightest bit of worry in it.

"As for you Bickslow, you are random during a fight. Your random actions will surprise you soon."

Everyone, having their own reactions about what Lucy had said, Laxus spoke up.

"How did you get _their_ names cleared? And how did you get _them_ out of jail?" Anger was written in his voice, but his face calmer than a lake at night.

" _Their_ names were cleared because of the deal I made with the council." Lucy chuckles as she looked to the side and scratched her cheek. "And I got _them_ out of jail simply because of a contract that was done with the king and the council."

"Deal? Contract? The King of Fiore?!" Charla finally spoke up, "Child, I certainly don't mean to sound rude, but do explain yourself a little bit more clearly. We are human after all, curiosity will get the better of us!"

"Y'all need to calm down, you're being too loud." Midnight exclaimed waking up from his power-nap. "Continue with your explanation, Lucy...Please."

"It's alright Macbeth, now to answer those questions more clearly. Wendy and I left for a while and left Charla and Virgo to take our places for a month. During that time we were visiting the Magic Council. Wendy and I had talked about making a team to benefit her, to help her, we established who would be the best to help her through many trials of which were minor things like missions, or tasks. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were always ready to help us with any dark guild missions or anything dark magic related. Erik and Macbeth were knowledgeable when it came to knowing things about dark guilds and were able to help answer our questions to help us get ready for our missions. Laxus and his team were always ready to help us or tag along if we needed more people and others were busy, but they were always ready to help."

"That's when I begged Lucy-san to help me clear their names." Wendy joined.

"Indeed it was. So that entire month we were gone I was at the Council fighting for their freedom and names to be cleared while Wendy readied everyone for our departure. It was long, but not as hard when you use your family name to your advantage and are good at bargaining. When I brought up that my name was Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail they were excited because I'm the only non-reckless one of my whole former team before we disbanded. Well, and the fact I am the only Heartfilia left in Earthland. Anyway... The Magic Council wrote out the requirements they would have to follow if released. I adjusted what was written and handed it back, to which they agreed was better than they originally planned. As for Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear, I had trouble with them at the Council, so I went to speak with the King and Princess Hisui. The King listened to what I had to say and again, just like with the Council requirements were written out, but I had nothing to change. All they said was for them to join Fairy Tail and for me to monitor them." Lucy smiles and everyone's faces fill with shock. Lucy truly was a demon when it came to the government.

"Lucy-sama you are a crazy person indeed," Ultear spoke rubbing her temples.

"I know, but listen. I don't know about y'all, but pizza sounds pretty fucking good right now. Mind if I call and have them deliver?"

"Sounds good Lucy-san!" Wendy cheers.

"From where?" Lucy asks.

"Pizza Castle!" Laxus and his teammates yell.

"O-okay... I'll be right back..."

Leaving the room once again, Lucy ordered the pizza just to find out it'll be an hour wait.

Everyone was okay with it as jokes were told and many secrets were bound to be spilled.

* * *

 **TA-DA! I AM BACK BITCHES!**

 **I MISSED Y'ALL SO MUCH!**

 **SEE YOU SOON!**

 **R &R!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


End file.
